A Soul's Mate
by LaBunny32
Summary: He never did believe in soul mates or true love really. Mating was just a way to continue their bloodllines. This is a story of how Youekuni lost his heart and soul and got it back again. Some charators are New ones.
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1_

He didn't want to hurt him, but he knew it couldn't be helped. After all he did say he didn't know how he felt. Shirou had said that he understood,that it was okay even if this once was a mistake. After all it is not like he was consciece during the other times. Fully regreting the harsh treatment he had given the wolf in the past, after all that happened, he did want to be friends. Not pretend friends but real friends. That was all he could give him. Alittle suprised with himself at his train of thought, he looked past the empty desk where Pres. usually sat to the door hoping to see him today. Silently hoping that he understood and knowing that he needed his space to get over the feelings he had for him.

As he entered the school, he hoped that Madarame wouldn't be upset with him for not returning his phone calls. He just needed a little bit of space. He didn't mean to make everyone worry, it is just something that he needed for himself. After all he loved him for so long that even though he said it was okay if it was a mistake it still hurt. But at least he got to have him as himself, Shirou silently thought to himself. Wondering if Madarame would go back to being a jerk now or if things would be different, as he walked into the class and sat down at his desk, he didn't even notice the blonds eyes on him till he spoke.

"Pres. err uhm," not really knowing what to say but feeling like he needed to say something.

Shirou was a little suprised to see Madarame a little nervious,' remembering what he said that day.'

" I don't know if I can be with you, but I don't want to hurt you either." Yonikuni stated bluntly.

Shock washed over Shirou as he heard Madarame confess. After all he is not the type to talk about how he feels. Not knowing how to anwser Shirou remained quiet and just looked at him waiting for him to continue.

" It is not like it was before, I mean I don't hate you but..." Not sure how to finish without hurting the wolf he paused.

" You don't feel it like that." Shirou answered for him. " I want to be friends only. I don't want that kind of relationship with you." he stated flatly. 'The hurt look in Shirou's eyes had him wondering what to say to him, after all it is partly his fault for seeking him out even if he was not consience at the time. " But I undertand if you don't want to friends with me. I had you be my pretend friend for so long that it might be uncomfortable for you considering everything else. "

Alittle taken back by the fact that Madarame ment real friends not pretend, the hurt look was replaced by a puzzled one. Could he really just be just friends with him, could he get over the pain he felt deep in his chest. " I don't know.." he said alittle shakily. " Might need some time I think to get over the way I feel If I can. And being around you will not help me do that." They had agreed to spend the summer apart as much as they could. After all Madarame had said he was going to help him learn to control his soul. So they decided he would come by the faimly restraurnt and see his older brother Shinbo for the lessons. With Madarame working for the summer they wouldn't see each other, and he was still Kunimsa and Norio's friend after all. Besides it was there responsiblity to help him since his real parents were gone. Who else would is going to, he is not a monkey any more and doesn't know anything about being a madarauri.

The teacher walking in to the class room brought Shirou back to reality. Noticing that Madarame was waiting for a reaction from him or for him to say something, He smiled lightly and nodded his that now was not the time to talk. Madarame was his old self except for the fact that he didn't seem indifferent toward him like he use to be. A small twinge in his chest, had him turn and face the board. He still had feelings for the blond, knowing that nothing would ever come of it. He was just satisfied with being his friend. At least he could have that for real this time. He silently thought to himself. He had managed to find a way to ease some of the pain. Having his space during the summer really helped. But not all the feelings could be over come, he stilled cared.

Seeing the reasuring smile and nodd that the wolf had givin him, he sighed inwardly and focused on the chalk board and to what the teacher was saying. At least he could make up for some of the pain he had caused the wolf. Although he did not love him the idea of Shirou not being his friend bothered him a little. He really didn't have any real friends, and for once in his life thought that he would like to have just one. Dispite the way things have turned out both thought that it was something that they both could be fine with. The bell had rang indicating that it was time for lunch, neither one got up right away. But after most everyone had cleared out Madarame asked if Shirou wanted to join him and his brother for lunch. Telling him that Norio would be there as well since he was not with Kunimasa. Kunimasa and Norio where doing good, expecally since Kunimasa finally admited that he really did like the "Returner".

After a moment Shirou agreed and they both started walking towards an empty class room where not many people came to they sat down and waited for Kunimasa and Norio, a guy with long white hair raced in the room and placed his back to the wall and eyes closed, next to the door and out of sight of anyone passing in the hall way. From the color of the uniform they could tell he was a second year. A group of girls both second and third years raced by, they could be heard asking 'where did he go? Wondering why the young man was hiding from the girls. They were about to inquire but he then turned to the door and peered down both sides to the hall before turning to the two of them.

The sight of the youth surprised Madarame and Fujiwara. Not only was his hair a unique color but so where his eyes. They could tell he was a Madarauri but not sure what he was exactally. He seemed very good at controlling his soul. They caught a small trace of his scent as a light breeze passed and pushed the musky scent toward and around the two. Niether one had ever smelled such a scent before. Sure Fujiwara was new to this but Madarame was shocked to say the least. Never before had he come across such a scent. Madarame looked the boy over, realizing his first impression that his hair had to be dyed was false. It was White, not a really light blond just flat really was indeed his hair color. Two long strips of hair fell down the sides of his head framing his face to a little passed his chin. His face was not to girly yet not masculine either. He was maybe 5'8",slender not skinny and you could tell he was very tone under his tight shirt and had a smooth sensual look about him. High cheek bones and his lips where not really full yet not thin either. Most amazing still the blond thought was his eyes they where a little darker then lavender and not yet voilet.

The young man looked at them and with a small spark his eyes locked on to Madarame's as he stated " Excuse me, I don't mean to bother you. Just didn't feel like getting mobbed today."

" Oh that is alright we were just waiting on some friends to join us for lunch. So no worries." Fujiwara had said to him with a smile. The boy then smiled back and then turned and left with a short "see ya" they both were shocked by the sight. He was a very atrractive young man. Attractive wasn't the word for him, he was down right beautiful Madarame thought to himself. The boy left the room before either one could ask his name,and Madarame let out a hard breath. He had not even noticed that he was holding his breath. Almost as if not to catch the scent that the boy had, it was overwelming. Casting a glace at Fujiwara noticing that he seem to be affected the same way he was made him feel a little better at least He wasn't the only one. As his pulse slowed to a normal rythum. He tryed to push the confussion and puzzlement out of his mind as Kunimasa and Norio walked in. Why the Hell did a man make him have that kind of reaction? Not even the time he fucked Fujiwara did he feel like that. The closest thing he had felt with the wolf was heat and a sence of peace. Not this overwelming need. So why? And a Man of all things! It had to be mistake there was no way he the self proclaimed Manhater had that kind of reaction to a man. It was nothing just as with Fujiwara. Detrimation set in as he decieded that he would forget ever having that feeling, and that it never happened.

Grabbing the bag that had his lunch in it. He grabbed his lunch and passed it on to Kunimasa and Norio. Yonekuni was having samon and rice with a glazed sauce. Having a familiy that owned a restranut had it's advantages. He Knew how to cook, and was able to make something good and different everytime. He liked having a varity, was never one to have the same thing over and over and over again. But he was a little lazy so the quicker it was to make the better.


	2. Chapter 2

_chapter 2_

The bell rang signalling that school was coming to an end. Settei waited til everyone had left before him. Pretending that he was putting his things in his bag. He needed to get home before anyone noticed how close he was to his mating season. Being around People was too dangerous for Settei during this time. 'Damn You'd think I was a fuckin' Returner or something!' He thought to himself. Which of course he was not. Well not completely anyways. His scent wasn't like a normal Returner's, probablly because he was no retrograde. He was born like this. A pure blooded neko-mata though and though. And Unlike Returner's of Anstersy, Settei himself was no 'itty bitty kitty ' as his mother so kindly would put it.

Grabbing his things and heading out the door, and to his locker to put his things away. As he starts to leave the building he notices a group of girls standing around a guy. All trying to get the mans attention. 'Ha ha' he chuckles to him self. ' Better him then me right now.' As he starts to walk a way he then notices it was the same blond guy from that room he ducked into eariler at lunch. He was very tall over 6ft, broad shoulders and muscluar but not overly so. He was very attractive for a guy, although he wasn't really into guys. Not that he hated them. There were just few men he found himself attracted to, but there was something about him that just drew your attention to him. As he was contimplating what that could accually be, he was pounced on from behind with a arm hung around his neck.

"Umph,...what the," he looked up to spot Rayne and Mya. " Oh it is you too. You really shouldn't jump on people when their not paying attention to you." He glared at the girls.

" oh Settei-poo come on now don't be angry with us. How was we to know. You usually have your attention focused on things around you. Well at least you should, who knows what pervert might come up and try to molest you. Hehe." Mya stated with a naughty gleam in her eyes.

" Mya not now, you know full well that it is too close to my mating season. You and Rayne are just going to have to play with each other for a while." he laughed.

"yeah I am surprised you haven't dissappered before now" said Rayne.

Rayne and Mya were sweet girls, They were a mated pair so it worked out perfectly for Settei. He could have his cake and eat it too. He was not ready to take a mate, not him. So having Rayne and Mya as his girlfriends worked out, he could fuck them as much as he wanted and not worry about either of them wanting anything more then a great fuck.

" Rayne who is that guy over there, the one with all the girls around him?"

" Oh him that is Yonekuni Madarame. He is a third year. I wouldn't really try talking to him. He hates men. He has one male friend, other then that the only other guys he ever even talks to is his brother Kunimasa and his mate Norio."

" Rumor has it though that he was fucking the the class president Shirou Fujiwara. But They say that they are just friends. I think that rumor just started because someone is jealous that Shiro is Friends with Madarame and not them. Why you ask?"

" Oh no reason I just seen him earlier and was wondering. Anyway I need to go girls I want to stop by the store before it gets late and it is supose to rain later tonight so I don't want to be out in it. And remember This week I am staying home so you won't see me at school. No trying to come over cuz I won't let you in."

" oh Settei we won't do anything promise"

" I am not taking any chances. You know I am celibutt during mating way see ya"

The girls kissed him goodbye, and then he started toward the subway station. They had not seen a pair of blue eyes on them as they said their goodbyes.

He watched the girls give the boy a kiss. It was not a I am friends kiss either. Every one knew that Rayne and Mya were mates. So how did he manage to get with those two. It was obvious that he was with them. Those kisses were obvious enough. Rayne was a 3rd year like him and Mya was a 2nd year, like the boy. Many had tryed to get with those two girls together. They were not even intrested in fucking him so how come this 2nd year could get them. His curious was really high now he just had to find out who the hell this kid was. He turned his attention back to the group of girls that were chatting his ears off. Maybe they know, he thought, after all at lunch the boy was running from a group of 2nd and 3rd years. He went ahead and asked them, before rushing off to work.

Madarame was walking home from work later that night he started to think back about his day. First with the Pres. He was really glad that they could be friends. Fujiwara deserved that much, after everything he put the wolf though. But he really did not feel as guilty as he thought he should have over breaking it off with him. I mean come on now they were not together and he was not conscience during there time together. Madarame decided he would take a short cut through the park. It was going to rain, he could smell it and feel it. He did not feel like getting stuck in this shit.

Then a white haired guy crossed his mind, Settei Narua was his name. That is what the girls told him. They accually told him quite a bit about the boy. He was 17, Transfered from an American Broading School. His Father was That wallstreet tycoon Muiski Narua. Mother was a Famous Fashiion designer Songo Narua. Since both parents were men that men. He was a neko-mata like his father. No one really New what his mother was, only that he was no ape. But even for a neko-mata there was something different about him. His scent was just too wrong for a werecat. Mada rame was puzzzed he could not understand why he wanted to know about the boy. It was not as if he wanted to know him, was it? Damn he cant think straight when it is this cold. 'COLD' Damn he looked around and noticed that it had started to rain. He ran to nearest tree in the park as it started to poor. 'damn what was he to do' he checked for his phone and then realized he left it in his locker at work.' To busy thinking about some guy to realize he was in trouble' he thought . What was he to do now?

**Auther's note: please bear with me this is my first time publishing one of this for others to read. I had intend on making it longer but it didn't come out that way. I am not finished yet, but please let me know if you think this is any good. I do not know how long of a story this will be only that it is not a short one. I might have to make changes to this chapter later. Depending on how things go. so just let me know what you think so far, seeing this is my first time sharing my stories with others.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

After he double checked to make sure that he had gotten everything he needed from the store, he needed it to last him during the entire mating season. Settei pulled his coat tighter around himself and then repositioned the bag over his right shoulder. He didn't mind the rain and actually enjoyed the coolness of the air. Settei decided he would walk for awhile and not take the subway. It wasn't very far anyway and he would be couped up in his apartment for awhile so the fresh air would do him nice. He could already feel in starting,his season. It would be in full affect by late tonight or early morning. Settei turned the corner and headed toward the park, it was always peaceful this time of night.

The moon was bright and the clouds barely covered it as the rain clouds covered the stary night sky. In the park as he walked he noticed the cherry blossoms had almost completey fully bloomed. The park was a very beautiful and peaceful place, with the cherry blossom trees and hedges surrounding the pond which had a towering waterfall style fountain in the center of it. With moon lilyes that vined up the fountain and blossomed in the reflecting moonlight. As he walked past one of the willowing cherry blossom trees he notice a man sitting against it. He couldn't see his face but but the clothes he wore you could tell he was not homeless.

" Hey you really shouldn't be out in this you might get sick. They say it is suppose to get worse later."

The man looked up at him and tryed to say something but nothing came out. Settei could see that he was cold. 'He was a madararui snake eye, no wait he is dragon shape.' thought Settei. The man then looked at him and as there eyes contected the realization hit Settei. "Madarame?" He said. Yonekuni could only shake his head in response. I heard of some reptiles that had a condition that resulted from loss of body temputare but he had never seen it. ' Damn' he thought what was he going to do. He could not just leave him there. His apartment was just a little less then a block away. 'Damn tonight of all nights' thought Settei.

He walked over to Madarame and set his bag down. " I am going to help you. First we need to get you out of the cold. I live a block or so from here so I will take you there. Once your feelling better I will call you a cab and send you home. That sound okay to you?" Madarame managed to choke out a small 'ya' in response. Settei took off his jacket and placed it around Yonekuni's torso. Then he took off his shirt, it was a rather thick sweater style, and placed it over his head. Then took off the button down shirt he was wearing and wrapped it around Yonekuni's neck.

Yonekuni looked up at Settei as he was wrapping his shirt around him. " Won't you get cold? " said Madarame. " No accually I won't. I only wear coats because people would get to suspisious if I didn't. Because Of what I am I have even a higher body temp then Dog Gods." 'shit' he thought 'why am I telling him this.' Settei then leaned over him and started to rub his legs very virgorously trying to get some warmth into him so he could at least stand. Madarame could do nothing but allow him to touch him, even though he hate men, he was in no postion to argue. If he did not get out of this rain and get warm then he would die. Not liking the idea of this guy touching him but at the same time liking the warmth he was pushing though his legs. His hands were really warm, and Madarame could feel the warm seeping through his wet jeans. Looking at this guy who was half naked and rubbing his legs, his body was just as tone as Madarame had thought it would be. His face up close was even more beautiful then he had first thought, and with the rain dripping down his damp hair and face and onto his body making him all the more attractive. Never before had he seen such a beautiful creature, he silently had thought to himself. The curves of his face were so smooth and even his body, you could not call him girly yet not masculaine either.

As soon as Settei had got a little warmth running through his body, he helped him to his feet. He picked up the bag and slung it over his shoulder. He placed Madarame's arm over his shoulder and they started walking toward Settei's apartment. "Thank You" Madarame mumbled. He was not very pleased with this but never the less thanked him anyway. 'How humiliating, having his guy help me.' Madarame never really complained much but he hated having to depend on someone else at times like these. He had always hate having such a weakness and it was hard to swollow his pride to except the help that he so despritely needed. " Don't worry about it. How about after this we just forget this ever happened. It would be better for both of us if we pretend it didn't happen. So you don't tell anyone that you were at my place tonight and I won't say anything about you excepting help from some guy." Settei stated flattly. Madarame was startled at his response, but he shouldn't be it was no secret that he hated men. But for some reason it bothered him that his guy knew about it. " Okay, that sounds like a really good idea." Madarame said through chattering teeth.

As they aprouched an apartment building Madarame noticed that it was a very expensive place to live. Settei and Madarame walked through the double doors and into the lobby. There was a security guard sitting behind a desk.

" Good evening Mr. Narua."

" Yeah you too, Hey Mika I need you to make sure that I am not bothered for the next few days unless I tell you otherwise."

" That time of year again huh? I was wondering since you never have guest during that time and you have a friend with you. Do you need me to call some assitance for your friend?"

" No, I can take care of it. He will be the only person here for a bit. No one else. He just is not feeling very well and I offerd to have him stay out of the rain. But NO ONE else got that. Not during my mating seasons." Mika was the only security guard that knew about his mating season since all the other guards were apes.

" You got it. Narua." he said with a little chuckle.

Mika was an older man not bad looking for he age, and he was a dog god. He was always telling Settei that he needed to stop fooling around and seriously think about his future and taking a mate. Usually it would annoy Settei if someone butt in to his private affairs but Mika was a kind man who reminded him of his parents. Settei stepped into the elevator and hit the top button. He lived in the top penthouse condo that his parents had bought for him before he moved to japan. As they got off the elevator at there stop Settei helped Madarame to the door and punched in the code that would unlock his door and they stepped inside. He leaned Madarame up against the wall and kicked off his shoes as he helped Madarame with his. Removing the wet coats off of Yonekuni and then helping him into the living room he sat him on the sofa and went in to the bed room and got a thick quilt. He quickly shrugged his pants off and put on a pair of loose shorts, grabbing an extra pair that his grandmother had sent him that were alittle big. His grandmother had mixed up his and his fathers gifts one christmas but neither were going to complain. His father came to like the cd that he was given. And Settei well didn't want to hurt Nana's feelings. Walking back into the livingroom he wrapped the quilt aroung Yonekuni and handed him the shorts. " Here they should fit you okay, I will wash and dry the ones your wearing with your coat as soon as your finished changing. Are you going to need any help?" he asked

" I should be able to get it." Madarame said flatly.

Settei walked into the kitchen as Madarame started to change his clothes and got a glass out of the cabnet. Then grabbed a bottle of whiskey of the counter and poured it into the glass, then walked in to the laundry room and grabbed a basket. With the basket in one hand and the glass of whiskey in the other he walked back into the livingroom were Madarame was waiting. He was alreay dressed, though he had a hard time making his limbs move because of how cold he was it made his arms and leggs really stiff. Settei set the basket down and hand Madarame the glass, " This should warm your insides up well." he said with a smile. " Careful though it has a bite to it."

He said as he gathered up Yonekuni's clothes and walked back to put them in the wash.

Madarame quickly drank the glass of amber liquid and sure enough it did have a bite. But the burn was a welcome feeling in his cold body. Setting the glass on the coffee table infront of him he rewrapped himself in the blanket and leaned into the sofa. His body would not stop it's shivering. He didn't know how long he had been out there before Settei had found him. He was really surprised that he was even conscience. Looking around the apartment, it was a really nice place. The decore was done in mostly black and white with a little silver here and there. A very nice place indeed, even if Madarame hadn't already known that his family was wealth you could tell by the condo he was living in. It was a very spacious 4 bedroom, but it seemed that Settei lived alone.

Settei made his way back to the livingroom after putting Madarame's things in the laundry. Settei could see that Madarame was very cold still. 'Damn the only other option was to use his own body heat. He sat on the other end of the sofa only dressed in his shorts and no shirt, his hair was still slightly damp from the rain but was pulled back into a ponytail. Leaning back against the arm of the sofa he placed one leg up and opened his arms up and stated " Come here." Yonekuni looked at him and was alittle takin back, " that is not nessessary" he said through shivers and clattering teeth. " I know you are not very fond of guys, and believe me I am not really wanting company at the moment. If you cannot already tell my mating season is about to start and I perfer to remain alone during that time. I lock myself up here and I don't leave til it is over. But As I said earlier my body temputare is alot higher then even a dog gods, so if you want to get warm and stay warm then come here." Madarame hesitated for a moment he really did not want to be that close to a guy but he was freezeing. Reluctantly Madarame sat up and lean over Settei. Settei pulled Madarame up so he was laying stomach down on his chest between Settei's legs. The warmth instantly hit Madarame as he opened the quilt so he was laying skin agaist skin on Settei. Heat envoloped him and his scent spun around in Madarame's sences. He was amazed at the amount of heat that was radiating off of his body. The scent was intoxicating. Madarame felt himself get hard, ' Damn what is going on.?' This kind of thing never happens to him. Settei felt Madarame get hard and stiffen slightly, knowning that he was uncomfortable with this situation as well as he was. He heard a small whisper " What are you?"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

" What are you?" Madarame asked quietiy. He needed to know, there were just to many things that didn't add up.

" I am a neko-mata." Settei stated trying to keep his voice as flat as possible. He didn't want Yonekuni knowing too much.

" I know that. I am not an idoit! But there is no way a neko-mata can have that much heat, and don't try blaming it on your mating season because that won't work. Then there is the fact of your scent. If I didn't know any better I'd say that you were almost a returner. But I know a returner and your scent is stronger and more allureing then his." Madarame almost breathless now was trying to maintain some composer. " So I ask you again WHAT the hell Are you?"

Settei sighed deeply. He had to say something would get the blond off his back but with out saying to much.

" My scent is strong yes that is because I am an extint breed of neko-mata. A very rare breed of neko-mata. My breed is also the reason my body typeture is so high. Normally in the wild my breed would live in the artic. Please don't ask any more I am not comfortble disclosing any more information. I want to maintain some privicey."

Maybe Madarame would leave it at that. He would mention anything about his returner blood if he didn't have too. And if he could keep madarame from asking exactly what breed he was maybe this would not turn out to bad.

Madarame thought for a moment. It did make some since after all wasn't it alot like fujiwara? The only difference is this guys scent was so strong that he wanted to... Stoping that train of thought, madarame was ashamed of himself. Damn this guy he thought. Shit. I just want to have my way with him a guy!

" Okay I will leave it at that for now. I would apperiate if you didn't mention this to anyone though."

" Really? why would I say anything. I don't want anyone knowing about me either so we can just pretend that after this it never happened you were never here. right?"

" Yeah Good." Madarame sighed with relief.

Madarame and Settei laid there in silence for a while. Settei's scent and body heat was still affecting Madarame. He was still hard as a rock, and silently prayed that the damn cat didn't notice.

Settei shifted his postion slightly to get more comfortable, The blond was starting to release alarge amont of pheromones in reacton to his scent and heat. Damn he did smell good though. A heavy seed. Shit Settei was begining to get extemely turned on. If they didn't do something this would end badly. He could not have sex with madarame, not this close to season. Shit, Shit what to do. His head was spinning and he felt intoxacated to the point of barely being able to move. At this rate he would not be able to resit the scent or erge if...

Madarame was trying hard not to think of the gorgoues man underneath him. IF only the man was as equally excited then his wouldn't be so bad. He could just do it once and then be satisfied. madarame knew that Settei said he didn't have sex during his mating season. He knew there was probably a good reason why but it couldn't be anything serious. He should just take the neko-mata and then leave. Then they both could go back to the way it was before they met. No he thought he donesn't want a guy. But damn settei was... He was so conflicted, THen it hit him. Settei's scent was mixed with pheromones and his body was getting hotter. He felt himself stiffen even more. Damn he was so hard it hurt. Goddamn Madarame thought, I want him so bad it hurts. Unable to control himself any longer He leaned up and looked in the neko-mata"s eyes. Fear, Yeah he knew what Madarame was thinking. But it was the look of him fighting the desire and lust that sent Madarame over the edge, leaning down he captured Settei's lips in a searing kiss that sent both of their heads reeling. Wrapping his arms tightly around Yonikuni's neck He brought him closer. Yonikuni's hand started to wonder all over Settei. As they broke the kiss for some much needed air Settei stated " THis is a really bad Idea, You will regrett it more then anything. "

" Then stop me If you don't want me to." And with that Madarame caputred his lip again.

**I know that this is short and that it has been awhile scine i have put up a chapter, but I have been moving and had been seeing the docter. things are kind of heck it here at home. I will try to get this finished soon and make the next chapters longer and with more details. Sorry** **I am currently working on chapter 5 now so it will be done soon and it will be alot longer.**


End file.
